The Bachelor
by Mentalist0501
Summary: Based off of the T.V show kinda but with Lisbon and Jane, really bad summary sorry. Please read and review if you like it i'll continue the story.
1. The Bachelor

**Disclaimer: I don't really have anything smart to say except I do not claim any rights to The Bachelor or The Mentalist that's Bruno's Job. I'm just writing this for fun.**

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction ever so please no bad reviews. Constructive criticism is welcomed though. If you like the story plot then I will continue writing. I've always been the reader but I recently made an account and decided to take a crack that the writing end of the spectrum. The story is based off of the TV show The Bachelor. There will be a little bit of Romance, a hint of Jealousy, and a whole lotta Drama.**

* * *

><p>"But Sir, well, yes sir uh huh okay." Teresa Lisbon slammed the phone down such a force you'd think that she'd break the table or throw the phone at the next person to walk through the door regardless of who it may be. This was so not fair! Why did she have to do this? Out of all the women who worked for the CBI she had to do this. Well at least she didn't have like it; all she had to do was participate. It wasn't like she was going to be one of the last girls' anyways.<p>

What a publicity stunt, a CBI agent on the Bachelor! It was one of the most absurd things she ever heard of. The pay bonus did ease the pain a little but still, the fact that she was going to be away from her team and a certain blond haired consultant for four and a half months almost made her refuse the offer. Minelli said the vacation was a long time coming anyways. Also that she was to leave Cho in charge wondering how Jane would take it, or rather if Cho would be able to keep up with his everyday antics.

She was to pack everything and stop by the office tomorrow morning before catching her flight to Los Angeles, CA. then from there to Agoura Hills. Once home she realizes just how unprepared she was. Her whole wardrobe spread out didn't even cover her whole bed! Wow she needed to shop, like a lot before tomorrow. Good thing Minelli gave her a CBI issued credit card.

When she walked into the mall Lisbon saw a huge variety of stores from casual to dress clothes. From the bathing suits to snow suits and everything in between they had it all. In the casual section she grabbed 3 pairs of jeans 2 boot cut and one skinny, her first pair. She didn't get why everyone wore them if they were hard to move in let alone breathe in but she bought on just for the sake of it. Along with that she got some new t shirts, nothing fancy just plain colored cotton tee's from Sonoma. Next she headed over to the "dress up" section. She found a shop called Cache and was pretty sure it was French. There she found a pair of 4 inch black pumps that she could miraculously walk in plus it gave her a little added extra height compared to her 5'4" petite frame. She also chose out 3 dresses one was a black strapless with a sweetheart neckline while the other was a red with ruching and sequins. Lastly and her favorite was the emerald green halter top dress. One of the reasons she loved it so much was because once on a case Jane had said that the color looked beautiful with her eyes.

Next she picked up a white bikini and a new pair of aviator glasses. Her old pair had somehow gotten broken and she was pretty sure it had something to do with Jane though she couldn't prove anything. By one o' clock she had to hit the food court, she was starving. She decided to get some pizza; she always had a thing for Italian food. Lastly she hit a coat store and bought a cream colored pea coat just in case they ended up somewhere where it would be cold.

On her way home the thought started to sink in, she was going to be on The Bachelor. Even though she hasn't ever seen it she's heard it was a lot of drama. Lisbon wondered on a scale of one to ten how bad it was compared to Jane and his everyday drama, oh well I guess she'll find out for herself soon enough. She decided to play it safe and so she stopped at the drug store on the way home where she bought a bottle of Advil and some sleeping pills.

Once she got to the apartment she skillfully packed all of her clothes into one suitcase and took her overnight bag with her also filled with toiletries and makeup that she rarely ever used. It was getting late and she was starting to get hungry. She walked over to her fridge and decided to order Chinese Takeout. Without even looking at the number she dialed and waited for an answer.

"Hello Great Wall may I take your order?" A man answered in broken English with a slight accent.

"Hey Tim its Lisbon I'll have the usual take out for one please. Put it on my tab." The usual consisted of an egg roll, steamed dumplings, hot and sour soup with low mein as well as an extra fortune cookie just because.

"Hey Teresa! No problem, so what's shaking at the CBI?" The middle aged man replied while you could hear the distinct sizzling of pans in the background. Teresa knew his restaurant was a family owned business and that he was the only chef, how he happened to be able to cook and answer the phone at the same time amazed her. She couldn't even cook let alone cook and take orders at the same time.

"Not much Minelli has me on a "vacation" but it's really just a publicity stunt for the CBI. I'm going to be on The Bachelor.

"Whoa really? Well good luck with that, you know the Misses likes to watch that sometimes and well ,like I said good luck!" he said with a chuckle. "Hey I got to go I'll have Levi bring the food over once it's done shouldn't take but twenty minutes."

"Oh thanks Tim for the advice. Ha well I'll see you when I get back. By then the season will be over. Make sure to have the Misses watch it, it's bound to be interesting this season. I'm sure Minelli has something up his sleeve because he was so insistent on be doing this. Anyways I couldn't say no to him if you know what I mean."

"Loud and clear, little lady see you when you get back and will do." Lisbon hung up and waited for the food. Once it arrived she dug right in starting with the Hot and Sour soup she loved. At other places it was sometimes lumpy and like frog eggs almost. She couldn't bring herself to eat it, but at The Great Wall they had the recipe down to an art. This soup was the best she'd ever had and she ate a lot of Chinese Takeout back in the day.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this Sir?"<p>

"Well even if I wanted to I couldn't change my mind everything's settled already bedsides its good publicity for the CBI. Come on take one for the team Jane." Minelli knew he might be pushing the envelope too far but also knew that if Jane really didn't want to do this he would have most defiantly found a way to get out of it. Anyways he needed to get these those two together and quick. It was killing them to see them sad, depressed, and alone and he knew they were meant for each other even if they themselves didn't. Wether or not he wanted to admit it the fact was that was a huge romantic a heart.

"Okay but I don't know how Lisbon will feel about me being gone for so long." Jane said almost hoping Minelli would let him go, and that he could stay here with the team and more importantly Lisbon. He couldn't put his finger on it but ever since Red John, Lisbon was his world. He lived to make her happy and loved seeing her face every day even if the feeling wasn't always mutual. "Fine but don't expect me to choose a person in the end because nothing in the contract stated that I had to propose to anyone. I hope ABC knows that."

"Yeah well we'll see about that." Minelli mumbled under his breath.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"Huh? Oh nothing just talking to myself." Oops he was going to have to watch what he said from here on out. Jane could easily detect a lie, hum he was probably too focused on this trip than to notice his slip up.

"Okay well I guess I'll see you when I get back."

"Okay see you then." The old man pushed the off button on his phone and released a suppressed sigh. His job was done now all he had to do was sit back and hope that this would bring them closer together instead of tearing them apart.

Jane got into his old Citroen and drove back to his lonely empty apartment. He packed all of his suits and two tuxes as well as some jeans and t shirts and a pair of swimming trunks. He couldn't believe he was going to be "The Bachelor." After being single for eight plus years he was going to be surrounded by women, but none of them were Teresa Lisbon. He wondered how he was going to survive eighteen weeks without her.

He decided right then and there he was going over to her house and check on her, he had to see her face one last time before he left. He needed a reason though to show up at the apartment after ten o clock at night. He knew it; he'd say he was worried because she wasn't at work that day, which was partly true to say the least. Before he went out the door to leave for the airport he grabbed a picture of her he got from Grace, who took it at the CBI picnic. It was of her laughing at some joke he cracked bout the higher ups or how screwed up the justice system could be sometimes. All he knew was when he saw that picture no matter what he was feeling he immediately felt better.

On his way to her apartment Jane was switching through the radio stations and stopped when he heard what he was looking for. More Than Words just started, it was a song he and Lisbon danced to in a case a while back that took place at a high school reunion.

_Oh god I used to love this song._

_Love this song?_

_I used to love this song._

_You love this song._

_Yeah._

_Obviously you want to dance._

_With you? Nah!_

_Oh Come on you can pretend I'm that mean coldhearted guy you used to worship from afar but never talk to._

_No funny stuff._

When he held her close that night all his worries left him. That was the night he knew right then and there that he loved her. He's always loved her, subconsciously thinking, in a brother sister kind of way but that night he knew he loved her in more than he ever had before. He never said anything since then because he knew she wasn't ready for a relationship. He was always there for her and she was always there for him no matter what he didn't want that to change, and wasn't worth jeopardizing their relationship.

* * *

><p>Just then Lisbon heard a loud knock on the door. Knowing the only person that could be at this hour was her very own annoying, one of a kind, pain in the ass consultant. She looked though the peephole seeing him in his usual three piece work suit grinning from ear to ear.<p>

"I know you're home Lisbon come on open up I won't bite, I promise."

"Jane what the hell are you doing here its 10:37 at night!" She said undoing the deadbolt and opening the door for him.

"Well hello to you too! By the way that face doesn't suit you very well." He gave that signature Jane smile that she wanted to so desperately smack off his face, but knew he would make some smart remark about partner abuse. Then that would make her blush and he's mention that as well.

"What do you want Jane?" Lisbon wined. Wow Jane wasn't used to Lisbon begging, she must really be out of it.

"Well I wanted to make sure you were okay, you weren't at work today and it's not like you." He said with a genuine smile. God that smile of his got to her every time, it could get him out of anything short of murder. "You don't happen to have any tea around here do ya?" He brushed right past her into the kitchen and found the tea kettle she kept for when he came over. Knowing it was his and only his and it was in her apartment and only hers somehow made him feel like she was his even though he knew very well that she belonged to no one. Teresa Lisbon was as stubborn as a mule, and she could kick like one too. "Oh by the way I'm taking a leave from work for a while going to go on vacation."

"Wait, you what? What could you Patrick Jane possibly do when you're not helping us solve a case?" Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ah well it's been long overdue you and I both know that. Anyways Minelli said I fi didn't go he'd suspend me anyways."

"Well I was going on vacation also so that leaves just Cho alone with Rigsby, and Van Pelt. Come on really where are you going?" She said with that good grief look on her face.

"Well I don't have to tell you if you don't tell me." Giving her that, ha I finally got one over you after this entire time look.

"Well you really got to go now Jane I need my sleep I'll be by the Office in the morning before I leave to say goodbye."

"Fine then I'll see ya whenever you get back. Hey by the way can I keep the Cup? I'll leave it on your desk tomorrow."

"Sure good night Jane." On his way out he grabbed one of the fortune cookies.

"Good night Teresa." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared. Leaving her there standing in the doorway star struck. She couldn't believe it Jane just called her Teresa and KISSED her! She suddenly woke up out of her day dreaming after hearing his car engine rev up and drive away. Good thing she wouldn't see him in a while, she needed time to think what the heck that kiss meant and wasn't ready to discuss that quite yet. She decided to take a cold shower to get those unwanted thoughts about a certain man out her head. Then she cuddled up in her warm cozy bed and watched some old reruns of The Bachelor just to get her mind wrapped around what she had gotten herself into. She fell asleep with the T.V on and woke up at 6:30. Got all her bags together in the car and also took her CBI issued 9 millimeter glock with her just in case she needed it, hey you never know what could happen.

* * *

><p>On the way over she thought about what exactly she was going to say to the rest of the team and what her excuse was going to be. Once at the headquarters she met Sam the security guard at the entrance.<p>

"H H Hello Miss Li Lisbon." He stuttered. She shook off his stuttering; he was a nice young boy about 24 and had a bright future ahead of him if he could just talk straight when it came to girls. Any girls.

"Hello to you Sam." She smiled as she walked by and swore she could see his knees shaking. Once in her office she saw a cup of coffee and a bear claw from Maries down the street. There was also a small note there unmistakably written in Jane's handwriting.

Hey just wanted to say hope you have fun on your vacation can't wait to see your smiling face again.

Love, Jane

She just stood there note in hand and stared at it for a whole ten minutes trying to figure it out what it could mean. Was It because of the kiss? Love, Jane? Was it like a sisterly brotherly love or possibly something more? A sudden loud knock brought her back to reality. "Hey boss." Rigsby said standing at her door stuffing his face with powdered donut holes.

"Rigsby you're really going to have to start watching what you eat."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said with that hurtful expression that occurred whenever someone mentioned his bad eating habits.

"Well, they say you are what you eat. Okay you know what never mind, forget I even mentioned it." Seeing that she hurt his feelings.

"Hey morning boss." In came Grace the red heat beauty that Special Agent Wayne Rigsby was un-doubtfully infatuated with. I mean like the whole office knows. "Just wanted you to know I'm taking leave, I already passed it with Minelli."

"Hey where are you going?" Rigsby asked as his protective instincts over Van Pelt started to kick in; ignoring that fact that it was only 7:00 and half of Sacramento wasn't even up yet.

"Oh um back to Iowa, to visit the family."

"Oh um okay well say hi to Pops for me." Sounding a little hurt that he wasn't invited. Just then realization washed over his face as he made that Oops I wasn't supposed to say that look. If looks could kill he'd be dead one hundred times over already.

"Hey I didn't hear anything." Lisbon mentally laughed at the cuteness of them. Wait since when did she start to think things were cute, they weren't, they were at work and everything was to be strict and professional, not cute. She never realized how naive Rigsby could be when it came to love. She knew Grace was lying but what about and why on earth would she lie to Rigsby? She decided not to say anything and walked over to Cho as she saw him come in. "Hey Cho can I talk to you for a minute in my office?"

"Yeah, sure thing boss." Once she closed the door she turned to face him. "So I'm going to be gone on leave as will Jane and Grace so looks like it's just going to be you two for a while. You got it?"

"Yeah sure thing boss."

"Okay well the cab's going to be here in thirty minutes so I'll just go make the announcement in the bullpen and then I'll be on my way.

"Hey boss?"

"Yeah?" Lisbon looked back at Cho who was fiddling around with a pen in his hand.

"Be safe and hope you have a good time." Lisbon smiled she knew Cho longer than anyone else on the team and knew he wasn't one to generally show his feelings so she appreciated what he just said. She walked out into the bullpen just in time to get Grace before she left.

"Okay listen up everyone, I have an announcement to make as you already know Grace is going to be on leave as will Jane and I. Well not together obviously, not me and Jane together, I mean separately, like on different vacations." She mentally slapped herself on the forehead and started to feel heat rising toward her cheeks. Smooth Lisbon, real smooth. "Well anyways while I'm gone Cho is in Charge, and don't call me unless it's an emergency, and that doesn't include the coffee machine breaking down." She glanced over at Rigsby who sheepishly looked down at his feet. If there is an emergency however you can reach me on my cell ASAP. Well that's it I guess I'll see ya all when I get back!"

"Bye boss were going to miss you." Rigsby and Cho said in almost perfect unison.

"Ha bye to you too guys."

* * *

><p>The cab driver helped her load her luggage into the car.<p>

"Um can you take me to Sacramento International please?" The cab driver looked back at the petite brunette. He was pretty good at reading people not like that famous Patrick Jane thought but good enough. For some reason or the other he always like to know who he was transporting.

"Sure thing. So what's your story?"

"Um excuse me?" Lisbon was a little taken aback by his directness though Jane did it all the time.

"Your story, I know you're a cop but why are you going to the airport. Cops aren't usually ones to travel unless it's for a case, and it isn't or else you'd have your whole team here." Wow he's kind of like Jane she thought. Well was it worth telling him? It couldn't hurt I mean he was just a taxi cab driver trying to make a living.

"Um I need to go undercover as a contestant on a T.V show and no one else can know. The problem being it's a dating TV show but I'm pretty sure I like another guy. I know I won't win but the fact that can't see him for four and a half months is going to be hard. Oh by the way I work for the CBI." He just laughed because he was very well aware of how much it hurt to be away from someone you loved. He was away in the army for five years coming back to see his family on holidays and sometimes not at all for months on end.

"We'll where here. Let me get your bags out." As he unloaded his bags Lisbon handed over a wad of money. "Oh that won't be necessary madam. Any employs for the CBI is a friend of mine."

"Oh well thanks." Surprised at her luck she took her luggage and headed off toward the entry way then turned around to see the old man standing by his cab waving good bye.

"Good luck, I hope you find what you're looking for!" She smiled and nodded as she walked away toward the unknown.

Once she was through the security and into the terminal Teresa Lisbon went to gate number C13 and waited to board. While sitting down she could see the children playing on the indoor jungle gym. She often wondered how her life would be now if she ever had a normal child hood, but who's to say what's normal and what's not. Although being beat by your father who claimed he loved you definitely wasn't normal. Then she heard a monotone voice over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentleman on flight 56579 to Los Angeles we will start boarding first class passengers now." Well that was Lisbon thanks to the CBI she got a first class ticket both ways. Once she found her seat she put up all her luggage and started to read the Sky Mag. She always meant to read it slowly so she would have something to do and so she wouldn't be bored the whole flight, but she was always ended up going through it all before the plane ever left the tarmac.

"Excuse me sir I need to get by real quick. Yeah thanks." Wait a second that was a voice Lisbon has heard all too many times before. She looked over to see Van Pelt putting her luggage into the overhead container. Then as if on cue she looked down surprised to see her boss. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Um I'm on Vacation. What are you doing here? I thought you were going back east to Iowa. You know to visit your family?"

"Yeah well I'm not. Look I don't want Way- I mean Rigsby to hear about this so please don't tell him." She looked at her with pleading eyes almost like the Puss in Boots she's seen too many times while watching it with her niece when she was younger.

"Don't worry it isn't any of my business. Now let's just get some rest I was up all night and only got four hours of sleep." Lisbon slept through the whole flight until the stewardess came by with the snack cart. She saw that Grace had a cold draft and a bag of M&M's.

"Excuse me Miss would you care for any of our inflight services?"

"Um yes please. I'll have what she's having." As she pointed toward Graces fold out table and handed over her CBI credit card. Grace saw it immediately and knew that they only gave out CBI credit cards for undercover cases, but she didn't mention it after all her boss wasn't commenting on her and Wayne's relationship status. So she just kept her mouth shut and got ready for the landing, and whatever she was about to face once in L.A.

**A/N: This is like I said at the top my first fan fiction ever and I would like it if you could review or if you have any comments. **


	2. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to The Mentalist or the Bachelor. I just like to borrow their characters and their main storyline. **

**A/N: This is my second chapter and I hope everyone likes it and reviews. I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten already. I made a promise to myself in the beginning. I don't care if no one reviews I'm just doing this for myself. But after I got those 1****st**** few reviews it makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Someone is actually taking their time to read your story. **

**For those first three reviewers, I just wanted to let them know I reedited the 1****st**** chapter after you read them. I added a couple more scenes so it would flow a little better and I think it adds 1,000 words. So if you wanna go back and read those scenes you can but just wanted you to know. **

**P.S I'm not an English Major so if there are and I know there will be grammar mistakes in this chapter please ignore them. I'm here just to write and that's all. **

* * *

><p>Once the plane landed Lisbon and Grace both exited the terminal and went to collect their bags at the baggage claim, neither one dared to speak a word. Once Lisbon got all her luggage together she went outside and called on a taxi, her hotel reservation was at the Omni Los Angeles Hotel at California Plaza. She'd heard that Omni Hotels was one of the fanciest hotel lines there were. Each Hotel was different depending on where it was and they had character matching the city they were in.<p>

"Taxi!" She yelled ad loud as she could over the hustling and bustling of people everywhere. Two cars down there was a family saying their goodbyes while the little girl was crying. The mom bent down to kiss her and reassure her everything was going to be alright. That little girl reminded her an awful lot of herself as that age. Her ebony pigtails, carefree attitude, and loving parents, but that was of course all before the accident.

"_Mommy, Mommy, Daddy's home!" She ran into her dads loving arms as he picked her up and swung her around, regardless of his soot covered face and smoke smelly uniform._

"_Ha, I see baby here let's let daddy go take a shower first and get all cleaned up. Then we'll all go out to eat for dinner. Tommy and James will be home from school by them and you can tell dad about your day at preschool and what you did!" Teresa looked up at her dad who was still smiling down at her and her mother. She never had to ask if he loved them. She knew he loved her whole family and would do anything to make them happy._

"_Okay but can we have spa-sketzies for dinner I no like smelly f-isk." Her momma laughed at her description of the fish they saw at the super market today._

"_Okay kiddo Spaghetti it is, come on lets go get you cleaned and dressed up." Her mom picked her up and walked her down the hall. Little would she know that that was going to be their last night as a family. Her mom would forget something and insist to go back to the house to grab it and on her way back to the restaurant her life would be taken and cut short by a drunk driver._

you gonna get in or not?" She snapped back into reality and stared at the guy in front of her. He was the completely opposite of the kind old guy in Sacramento. This guy was merely some punk kid just out of high school and he didn't seem to have any respect for his elders either.

"Yeah hold on a second and I wouldn't talk that way to your elders if I were you." Lisbon snapped back.

"Yeah, so what. Whatcha gonna do about it?" All Lisbon had to do was flash her CBI badge and her issued gun and the kid immediately shut his mouth. "So where to Ma'am?

"There that's more like it; I need to get to Omni Los Angeles Hotel at California Plaza please."

"Yes Ma'am. Hey you wouldn't happen to be one of the new contestants for The Bachelor would you?"

"Wait, What? How do you know about that?" Lisbon stood there gob smacked; no one was supposed to know.

"Oh the producers always use The Omni and a couple other hotels in the area for all the contestants before they start the filming. It's not like it's a big secret. Well here we are" He pulled right in front of the l obby doors. Lisbon looked up in awe of the building, yep she was definitely in Los Angeles, where bigger was better. "Oh and by the way if you don't mind me saying that Bachelor sure is lucky he gets you to keep company with. I'll be watching it when it airs and I'll be rooting for you."

"Ha don't hold your breath." Lisbon gave a very unladylike snort then paid the driver. A bell boy came over and once she told him her name he immediately loaded her bags and took them to her room. It seemed like ABC had everyone wrapped around their little finger. She wondered how much they paid for all of this not to mention there were twenty four other girls also. She heard rumors that ABC used six hotels in all, five for each five of the women, and one for the Bachelor plus six limos that were to take them to Angora Hills.

She walked into her room and stood there stuned. They walls were a pearly cream color and the bed spreat was a deep navy and cream. It seemd so fancy , i mean she wasn't even going to sleep here. She was gonna be at the hotel for mabey four hours tops. Lisbon then decided to change into something suitable for her interview she was supposed to do a little later. She was after all representing the CBI. She wore her new bikini under it and decided that she was gonna take it on a trial swim, the last thing she wanted was for something to unexpectedly happen during filming. After all they call it an accident for a reason. Then she would go up take a shower and get ready to meet the man in question.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Grace was at the Marriott settling into her hotel room. She was getting hungry and even though they were eating lunch in the limo decided to order room service then call Rigsby to let him know she was safe and sound. She took out the room service menu and decided on French onion soup and a chef's salad. Then she called Rigsby on his cell holding her breath as the phone was ringing just waiting for him to pick up.<p>

"Rigsby speaking."

"Hey Wayne it's me! The plane landed safely and just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't worry."

"Oh well that's great, hey did you see Spencer yet." She could almost hear the excitement in his voice. Spencer was her nephew and when Rigsby came over for Christmas holiday they both met and became inseparable. Spencer looked up to him like a son would to a father. She used to think about what kind of a father figure Rigsby would make but when she saw them together she had no doubt he if given the chance would be the best father possible.

"Oh um not yet, Archie hasn't brought him over yet, he's still in school." Still in school, whoops she prayed Rigsby wouldn't realize the time change which would make it about six o clock over there.

"Okay well tell him I said hi, I gotta go me and Cho have a lead on a bank robbery. Love you Grace, and stay safe."

"Will do and love you even more."

"No I love you even more." Rigsby cooed into the phone. All of a sudden Cho walked in on him.

"Dude, who are you taking to?" Rigsbys face went beet red.

"Um my niece." Cho knew that he was an only child, and he also knew who was on the other end of the phone but decided not to say anything.

"Not more than I love you."

"Food Service!" Oh snap! Grace tried to cover the mouth piece to her phone.

"Wayne I got to go sorry I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah same here." They both hung up, embarrassed that they were caught baby talking to each other. At least the room service boy didn't hear her Grace thought or at least she didn't think he did. She went over, opened the door, and paid the guy which included an extra tip for having to wait and possibly having to listen to her baby talk.

"Wow thanks Ma'am." If you didn't know any better you'd think he just won the lottery the way he was smiling. Grace only nodded and took her food into her room and ate it savoring in the heartiness and warmth of the soup then the lightness of the salad. Then once she was full she decided she had a little time before her interview, until she had to get ready for the big date tonight.

* * *

><p>"So Teresa Lisbon tell us what you do for a living, where you came from, why you're here and that's all that will be needed from you. Then before you leave we will issue you a video camera with which you will record any of your feelings or thoughts throughout the season. Kind of like a video diary, but you need at least one entry per week as the contract says." The lady sitting in front of Lisbon was the type who was obviously an ambitious ladder climber she clearly wanted everything to go as smoothly as possible. If she had to guess there was probably hefty a pay raise somewhere in the future waiting for her if this season went well.<p>

"Um okay, I'm Senior Special Agent Teresa Lisbon and I work for the California Bureau of Investigation and currently live in Sacramento, California. My hometown is Chicago, Illinois. The reason I'm on this show is because a friend of mine kind of dared me to." Mrs. Bates mouth dropped like she couldn't believe what she heard and right away Lisbon knew she said the wrong thing. "a-and I um I want to find someone who I could see myself potentially marrying someday in the future. Maybe."

"Um okay are you willing to expand on that statement Miss Lisbon?"

"No." Mrs. Bates was slightly shocked, whenever they had the interviews before they usually couldn't get the girls to shut up but this time it was the opposite way around.

"Okay well I wish you good luck."

"Thanks." As Lisbon walked out feeling bad that she acted a little rude, okay well a lot rude, but interviews were not her strong point.

She went down to the pool after checking out the gym. She was so jealous of the people here. All the equipment looked nearly brand new. As if everyone here was afraid to break a nail or worse break a sweat. She wished she could have stayed here longer to make full use of her ammenities but she had to leave tonight. Lisbon looked around and there was no one there at the pool. She striped down to her bathing suit and dove into the deep end. She started swimming laps and for some odd reason it helped her clear her mind and think better. She all of a sudden thought back to the night Jane kissed her. It seemed a lot longer than just short of twenty four hours ago. As she dove back down under the water she wondered where he as now, who he was with, and what he could possibly be doing.

* * *

><p>Van pelt just got out of the shower and dried off. She walked over to her closet and looked through dresses that she brought. She ended up choosing between a green Maxi dress and eventually chose the black sequin dress that she decided would complement her hair and a pair of silver kitty heels she was after all 5' 9" and that was pretty tall for a women, boy would it be embarrassing if she was taller than The Bachelor. She looked to the clock and saw that she only had two more hours to get ready.<p>

So she did up her hair first, curling it then putting it up into a French twist with little ringlets falling around her face. Then she put on her foundation and blush along with mascara and some plum purple eye shadow. Lastly she chose a fleshy nude lipstick. She slipped into her dress and grabbed her matching silver wrap and clutch then headed downstairs. Once in the lobby she could feel all eyes turn to her, she walked to where all four of the other girls were waiting.

"Hello my names Anne Clemmons and this is Ashley Tills, Tracey Kane, and Kennedy Knowles." The brown haired blue eyed girl stuck out her hand and Grace shook it back. Anne was wearing a purple dress from Cache. Grace remembered to once when she was at the mall with Rigsby she went into that store. The prices there were ridiculously sky high and she was pretty sure the dress Anne wore right now was at least $200!

"Grace Van Pelt." She nodded towards the other three girls who were all dressed to the nines. She was glad she picked out this outfit, for a second there she thought she might have overdressed but now she almost felt underdressed. Suddenly a white hummer limo pulled up and parked in front of the hotel right then and there, and the bell boys started to pack their entire luggage into the trunk. Grace was told it was an hour ride to the mansion and that they were to be served dinner in the limo. How posh Van Pelt thought. They all climbed in and soon were on their way.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Jane arrived at Villa De La Vina admiring the landscape and the 10 acre property the mansion sat on. It somehow reminded him of his life before Red John. The big fancy parties at his old Malibu Mansion and expensive vacation retreats. He went to his room and found out that it was at the end of the hall with bedroom doors on each side. Presumably the girls' bedroom doors, geese this was going to be a lot harder than he thought. He quickly changed into one of his tuxes and combed back his hair for an interview. In which they were going to ask him questions about why he was here and that sort of stuff. He walked out and saw that the camera crew was ready for him everything was set up already by the pool.<p>

"Hello Patrick I'm Sean Martin and I'm going to interview you today." He shook out his hand and Jane took his hand in his. It felt soft like a babies butt. If Jane had to he'd bet that this Sean Martin never worked a real days work in his entire life. Jane really had no respect for these type of people. People who made more money in a year than the whole United States Law Enforcments combined. Those were people who actually did something other than sitting at desks all day. People who put their lives on the line every day to protect the U.S citizens plus even sitixend who arn't American, now that took a lot of guts.

"So Patrick Jane you're a consultant for the CBI right?"

"Hum? Oh yes sir. I'm so fortunate to work with the best team in the entire CBI. We have the highest solved case rate and we have a great boss who knows what she's doing, and even though she's a girl she can kick ass with the best of them." Jane boasted proudly, he always loved to brag about the team and thought Lisbon would like if she saw what he said on T.V. Minelli would as well after all that's the only reason he was here.

"Now you weren't always a consultant were you? Actually before you were a fake physic right and you came into the police business shortly after the murder of your wife and child by the serial killer Red John?" Wow these T.V people were pretty straight forward, there's no beating around the bush for this man.

"Um yes that is how I came to work with the CBI. Now nine years later I'm here looking for a wife. Someone who will love me for me, someone who doesn't care about my money, and most importantly someone who will make me want to be a better person." Jane looked off into the distance with an image of Lisbon popping up in his brain. Actually it the same exact image he held in his wallet right now.

"Well now times are changing and it's hard to find people who actually marry for love. Do you think you could find that girl this season on The Bachelor?"

"I honestly don't know, anything is possible I say. I know the right girls out there somewhere but whether I'm gonna meet her this season or not we'll just have to wait and see. "

"And cut! Okay well that's all we will need from you today, thanks a lot for the interview. Here's a mini portable camera, it's going to be like your video diary and you'll have to record your thoughts or feelings at least once a week throughout the whole nine weeks

* * *

><p>Kali Voltaire sat there primping and prepping herself for her date with her future husband, the one and only Patrick Jane. She knew it would be nine weeks of hell, stuck in a house full of girls willing to do anything to get the last rose, but she also knew it would all be worth it in the end. She met Patrick Jane once when he was at a local seminar. She was in the audience that day and was amazed at how he was able to communicate with people, dead or alive. She knew he wasn't a Physic but also knew he had a skill not many other people possessed.<p>

The fact that he was drop dead gorgeous didn't hurt either with that halo of blond curls above his head; he was like an angel sent from heaven. The only problem at the time was that he was married. Now he was single and unattached. When she heard rumors that the former Physic was going to be on The Bachelor she knew she had to make the cut as one of the twenty five girls from there it would be like taking candy from a baby.

She even went as far to dye her brown hair blond so it would match his former wife's. She wore a blue Vera Wang dress that she knew always kept men guessing. Yep she was definitely gonna make the cut tonight, she was sure she was even gonna get that first impression rose. She bent down over the bathroom counter and caressed the picture she had of Jane that was on the mirror. Yes sir he would be hers alright by the end of these nine weeks she would make it impossible for him to choose anyone else.

Kali went down to the lobby with all her luggage and waited, she liked to be early so she could size up the competition as they came down one girl at a time. She wouldn't deny that they were all very pretty girls but nowhere as near as stunning as she was. Now all three other girls were down and the entire luggage was in the limo.

"Hey where's the other girl?" A black haired blue eyed girl said with a jersey accent so thick you could spread it on toast.

"Hum? Oh the last girl I don't know. She should have been down here five minutes ago, and were supposed to be the first limo there." Kali said kind of peeved that that one girl was keeping her from her guy.

"Well I'm glad she's late, how are you going to make a lasting impression if you're the first girl there. He'll surely forget about you before the party even starts." Said the Jersery Girl.

Lisbon was already five minutes late. Wow way to make a first impression. She was racing arounf the hotel room trying to find her other heel and then halfway down stairs she forgot her glock in the hotel safe so she had to go back up and get it and slide it into her thigh holster. She had her luggage with her and the elevator doors opened. Lisbon immediately saw the limo and ran as fast as her heels could carry her. The driver got out to help her, he was a short, little stout, guy who was beginning to bald. He was nice enough and like Minelli reminded her of an overly protected grandpa. He helped her get her luggage into the trunk in which once they opened it they realized there wasn't enough room! Geese why do four girls need ten suit cases! They ended up having to put her suit case and overnight bag in the front passenger seat. Then she slipped into the limo and away they went.

When she turned around all but one girl looked relieved to see she finally made it, the other one just looked plain mad, "like an angry princess whose tiara was stolen." Ha she remembered that! A couple months back she had to try on her bridesmaid dress for Van pelts wedding and Jane came in without even knocking! The nerve of that man!

"So? Where are you from?" The one pissed of girl asked. She was actually really pretty despite her attitude issues. Geese they weren't even at the house yet and she already made an enemy.

"Sacramento, California but I'm originally from Chicago Illinois." Lisbon said giving her that you don't wanna mess with me look. She wasn't gonna let this girl push her around. She was CBI agent after all, and like hell if she was going to be intimidated by this life size, walking talking, Barbie doll.

"Oh, okay." Kali was taken aback from her straightforwardness even though this girl was petite and short she had a way about her that made you recognize that she was a force to be reckoned with. Well at least she would have a little friendly competition she thought. Anyways she loved to stir things up. She knew this girl would be hard to get rid of after all she was a CBI agent. Kali was so thankfull she was able to get her hands on a list, one that held information about all the contestants; it would give her the upper hand in the long haul. The list included name, city, occupation, and a short background history of each girl. On the way over she decided to do some reading on this Miss. Teresa Lisbon.

The rest of the ride was dead silent. No one dared say a word after the little exchange between the CBI agent and the Blond. Their food was served half way there and they all had salads with New York Strip Steak. Well all except for Lisbon who had the limo stop by some greasy burger joint while she grabbed some fires and a shake as Teresa saw heaven everyone else looked on in disgust because all they were seeing were calories.

* * *

><p>Rigsby and Cho had a regular case on a bank robbery, nothing special or high profile, no murders. Actually the case was closed rather quickly the guy was a newbie got scared; they found the gun in the ally by the bank and found finger prints on it. Rigsby then brought they guy in and Cho questioned him, in less than five minutes they had a confession. Five minutes. That was a new record for Cho so after they headed down to 68th Street and went to Patrick's Bar and Grill and had a couple drinks to celebrate. Only it didn't feel right without the Lisbon, Van Pelt, or Jane there. They silently wondered what they were all up to right now.<p>

Van Pelt was probably over at her parents' house. Cuddled up with relatives, it was probably movie night. They were in the empty field by the barn with a big movie screen projector. Jane was more than likely off somewhere disturbing the peace and Lisbon; well no one really knew what Lisbon could be doing. Maybe she was in Chicago visiting her brothers and her niece. Rigsby thought.

"Hey you ever wonder what they're all doing right now. Or where Lisbon and Jane are?"

"No." Cho deadpanned, he really didn't want to know what his boss was doing right now. Un-doubtfully she was Jane. Jane didn't have any family left except for his brother in law and they weren't that close and Lisbon's family came down for the Holidays a couple weeks ago, so she more than likely wasn't going up to visit them. He was pretty sure they were together god knows where doing god knows what. Lisbon did blush after all when she made the announcement of their leave. Van Pelt we'll Cho knew she wasn't going up to Iowa to visit her family. Why? She was a horrible liar. He just hoped they were all safe and sound where ever they are and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Jane stood there in front of the mirror as nervous as hell. He hadn't dressed up like this in years, ever since his wife. Unless it was expected of him for some fancy CBI party. The fact that he had to eliminate ten of the girls tonight after only knowing them for less than a couple of hours didn't sit right with him, after all most of these girls truly believed they were going to find Mr. Right tonight.<p>

He quickly combed his hair not wanting to make a big fuss about it and looked in the mirror. The person everyone else was going to see on T.V wasn't the real Patrick Jane. The only people who would know that and be able to tell would be Lisbon and the team. He was worried about how Lisbon would feel about it, hell he didn't even know how she felt about that kiss he gave her not only twenty four hours ago.

That night he wanted to tell her everything, where he was going, and what he was doing, that he wouldn't think of anyone other than her the whole time he was gone. He saw the hurt look in her eyes when he didn't tell her directly where he was going. That's why he hoped he could make it up to her by leaving the coffee, bear claw, and the note right before he left on her desk knowing she would find it before she left for her vacation. The man going out there now was the happy, charming, carefree side of Patrick Jane that the world knew, not the bruised and broken hearted one that his team knew, that Lisbon knew. He took once last glance in the mirror and decided to suck it up and put on his happy face because there were twenty five women who were arriving in less than thirty minutes and they were all here to meet him.

**A/N: Thanks bunched for reading! If you have any ideas or comments please feel free to mention it and please review!**


	3. The First Impression Rose

**A/N: Sorry it took a while since I was able to update this. The second semester just started and I'm being pelted with so much work to do. Tests, quizzes, and projects coming up and I don't have as much time to write, type, and review, but I am already writing out the fourth chapter as you read. Also please don't be offended by any of the stereotypes that are in this chapter, there not meant to be hurtful in anyway. I would be ever so happy if you could please review, and thanks for reading! Again I don't own any rights to the Mentalist or The Bachelor I just like to mix them together lol!**

**P.S Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

Jane stood there in the driveway, hands behind his back rocking on his heels waiting for the first limo to arrive. He could hear the screams of the first five girls before he could even see them. Well it's now or never the thought. He put on a forced smile as he saw the first girl step out. She had long brown hair and seemed nice enough at first.

"Hello! Oh my gosh, I heard rumors that you were cute but, oh my gosh!" She looked like she was almost gonna pass out she was so giddy.

"Um, okay thanks, I think." Wow this was gonna interesting.

"My name's Olivia Perkins I'm working towards my Marine Biology degree."

"Oh cool, I've always loves marine life when I was a young boy. Well I guess I'll see you inside." He kissed her on the cheek and watched as she walked into the house. Well one down and twenty four more to go. He looked back surprised to see the next girl already coming up the walkway.

"We'll hello handsome, wow aren't you one fine specimen." She started to eye him up and down.

"Um hello to you too, my names Patrick." He reached for his collar feeling the heat start to rise to his cheeks and started to tug at it.

"Well we'll have to get to know each other a little bit more once were inside." She said seductively

"Yeah we will." As she left Jane almost broken into a fit of laughter wow how did some of these women expect to be taken seriously when the act like, well that! We'll he knew someone who wasn't gonna get a rose later. He turned around and almost head banged the next girl. She was literally right up in his face.

"Whoa!" He jerked his head back and she just stood there staring at him like some rabid squirrel. "Um hello my names Patrick."

"Hi I'm Amanda!" Oh god this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Three limos down two more to go Jane thought. This stuff was actually pretty tiring and he had to go through nine more weeks of this, then nine weeks of complete solitude. The next girl got out and introduced herself as Anne Clemmons. She was nice for the most part but she was really into all the green save the planet stuff. Told me she even refused to get into the limo unless they used biofuel or something like that I don't know I wasn't paying much attention.<p>

Once she left Jane geared himself up or the next one to come hurling at him. He saw a flash of red and immediately thought ginger alert. Wait what the hell was Grace doing here. He looked up and met her face where he could see the same amount of shock spread out across her features.

"Um aren't you supposed to be off with Rigsby right about now?" She still just stood there until she was able to fully process what he just said.

"Jane shut up. Wait how do you know about me and Rigsby?" She looked almost mortified. They were supposed to be a secret.

"Well it isn't really a secret almost everybody in the CBI building knows, even the janitors." Jane gave her a reassuring look. "But don't worry Lisbon doesn't know, or at least I don't think she does. Hey by the way you still didn't answer my question. What in god's name are you doing here!"

"Hey you shouldn't use his name." she points towards the sky "in vain, and for you info I am here because Minelli sent me. How was to know you were going to be here!"

"We'll he sent me! Well you know what don't worry, I'll send you home and by the end of tonight you'll be safe and sound in Rigsbys arms."

"Are you sure? Minelli won't like it." Grace looked unsure of herself.

"Yeah well he can get over it. I'm already doing this favor for the CBI so yeah like I said don't worry about it I'll smooth things out. Hey listen the sooner I get this over with the sooner you can get home I'll find you inside and talk to you later."

"Sure thing" Grace walked in the house so happy that she was gonna get out of this hell hole and back home to Wayne.

"Okay see ya then." He walked her to the door and got ready for the next three girls then it would only be one limo. See this wasn't so bad he told himself. Once step at a time.

* * *

><p>In the limo Lisbon wanted to stuff her ears with cotton balls. These girls were driving her insane! She desperately hoped she could go home after tonight and that this would all be just an informality.<p>

"So do you have a plan to win over Mr. Right's heart?" The girl named Lorrie asked to Sasha. "I myself didn't really think much about it."

"Oh of course I do honey, you got to be prepared for something like this! Why my plan is all written out in this little booklet right here. If you're even good enough I might lend you some of my secrets to winning a man's heart."

Okay seriously she might of well jumped out of the limo, it wasn't like anyone would notice, well except for that one girl what's her name oh yeah Kali or something like that.

"Well me I'm going to sing him a song that I wrote." Kim smiled indignantly.

Lisbon suppressed her urge to reach for gun and shoot herself right there on the spot. The only thing that stopped her was that Cho would have to look after Jane, and she was pretty sure he couldn't handle him forever. She was sure no one else could handle him so for the sake of all mankind she clicked the safety switch back on.

"We'll aren't we counting our chickens before they hatch?"

"Take it for me girls in the end it's just going to be me and him." That blond bimbo spoke out with a certain air of confidence. Lisbon just rolled her eyes; she could have him for all she cared.

* * *

><p>"Yeah cool! My aunts a physic also! So once you get inside we should totally talk about it!"<p>

Oh dear god this womans smelt like she spilled the perfume all over her. It wasn't anything like the cinnamon vanilla smell that Lisbon always wore. Nope not at all, oh how he longed to see her smile right now.

"Yeah um will do, just track me down if you can and we'll talk."

"You can hold me to that." That's exactly what I didn't want. Why did he let Minelli convince me to do this again? Just a little bit longer. Maybe I can hide in the bathroom or something until the party was over. Well that was all, there was only one limo left then he could go inside, find an empty room, and bang his head against the wall. Or maybe he would just have a couple drinks to erase his memories of Lisbon temporarily of course, just for the night he promised himself. It might do him good; I mean who's going to believe this little charade when he's thinking of another girl the whole time. Even he can't hide these feelings.

Just then Lisbon's Limo arrived at the gates of hell as she had nicknamed them. Once they passed through the gates the rest of the girls wouldn't shut up. Once of them actually started to cry, now Lisbon really wanted to go home tonight. This was just too much drama over one guy.

"Okay so who's going to go out there first?"

"I will." Called out Sasha.

* * *

><p>He quickly caught sight of the next girl who came out. She was actually quite pretty in an innocent way. She had light brown hair with blond highlights. She gave him a shy smile and for the first time that night he actually grinned back at her.<p>

"Hello, my names Patrick." He took her hand out and she shook it. Her hands were soft like a rose petal. He bent down and kissed her hand.

"Hi, I'm Sasha Cohen."

"Hum, pretty name. Well when we get inside promise me you'll find me."

That last statement lit up her eyes. "That I will do."

Patrick kept on smiling at her until she walked away then turned and saw the next girl with long black hair. Before he could even talk and introduce him she started to sing.

_Won't you be mine?_

_Can't I be yours?_

_Till the end of time_

_It won't we a chore_

_If you would be mine_

_And I could be yours…._

"Oh that's just lovely, yeah it really is." He spat off with a hint of sarcasm which she didn't seem to pick up on.

"You think so! Oh I've always wanted to be a professional singer! Here want me to sing you the whole song?" She said enthusiastically

"Oh great you know what that would be wonderful but um why you don't you finish inside though. The faster I'm done with this the more time I'll have with all of you inside." As he guided her towards the door.

"Okay!" She eagerly ran up the short steps to the door. She was like the energizer bunny on a sugar high. He truly felt bad for all of the young naïve girls who were here tonight looking for love and the people who thought they were in love already.

The next girl's families were carnie folks too as it turns out. It was hard to believe that anyone that pretty was stuck in such a business but his Angela was. Oh course she eventually wanted out and that's where he came in but he guessed people were more lenient now a days on tradition. After she left he realized that, that was the second time he smiled that night. Well only two more girls to go and then it was party time. He wondered what Lisbon was doing right now. Probably listening to some old spice girls CD or watching some overrated cop show.

* * *

><p>"So um do you wanna go next?"<p>

"Oh, no I'll be the last woman to go thank you very much."

"Okay." Well here goes nothing she thought.

Patrick looked toward the limo and saw one black four inch heel step out. Oh boy this one was going to be a doozie. The he spotted the hem of a green emerald dress made of satin he guessed. As the body got out he saw that it was a halter neck and that the lady had fair skin with little freckles that covered her shoulder, much like someone he knew before. All of a sudden he heard his name and looked up to see the woman's face.

Lisbon thought she was hallucinating; she just stared at him not sure that she was actually seeing what she was seeing. Patrick Jane wasn't standing right in front of her. No one spoke and suddenly she went to step forward and lone behold her heel snapped. Oh shit she thought to herself as she started to fall.

Jane saw her. His Lisbon. Maybe it was just his mind seeing things he thought after all Patrick Jane and alcohol didn't mix well, but when he heard her say his name he knew it had to be her plus it would also explain the high heels. They stood there for a minute just staring at each other then she went to step forward and her heel broke. He ran forward to break her fall and caught her just in time. They landed in a pile of arms and legs. He felt a sting of pain through his trousers but didn't pay much attention to it. All he cared was if Lisbon was okay after all she might be all hell hath no fury at times, but she was a girl and a small one the that.

"Whoa Lisbon I knew you were glad to see me, but I didn't expect you to through yourself at me!" he laughed and flashed her, his devilish smile the one that could melt a snowcap in the middle of the north pole.

All of a sudden he heard a loud smack and felt her hand connect with his face.

"What the hell are you doing here Jane?" She hissed.

"Well Minelli wanted me here for CBI publicity. Grace is here also."

"What! Why is Grace here I don't need a babysitter!" If only she could see the look on her face right now. She looked like she wanted to rip someone's head off. The head of a certain supervisor to be exact.

"Well apparently he didn't think so."

"Oh shut up Jane!" All of a sudden Lisbon wasted to smack herself

"You know what Jane never mind. Sorry; it's just why the hell Minelli would send me here and you. I mean wouldn't just one of us work."

"Well if it makes you feel any better you are the sanest person I've met here yet besides Grace, and you look absolutely beautiful." She looked at his face to see if he was joking but she wasn't. Well maybe this won't be so bad after all.

"Well fine I'll go along with it for now but were talking later about this."

"Sure okay no problem. Now do you mind you're keeping the last lady waiting and the sooner this is over the better. Hey by the way you don't happen to have any aspirin do you?"

"Yeah in my suit case. I'll get you one later." As the disappeared and walked toward the steps Jane couldn't stop himself from looking at the way her body moved under that dress of hers. Thank god she wore those trousers pants while they were in the field or he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the task at hand one bit.

* * *

><p>I turned around and saw a blond haired bombshell. Wow she looked gorgeous, she was flashing off a blue dress and was in stiletto heels. "Hello sweet thang." She flashed her million dollar smile at me and held out her hand. "Name's Kali Voltaire"<p>

"Hello names Jane. Patrick Jane." I bent down and kissed her hand

"So you're the one and only Patrick Jane? You know I saw you at a seminar in Malibu a while back."

"Oh really cool, yeah well I don't really do that anymore. I work with the law enforcement now."

"Really oh, well that's interesting. Must be scary at times?" She flashed him a smile. There she goes again he thought.

"Oh not really. I'm only a consultant, so I'm not normally in harm's way; yeah well it's been nice talking to you. I hope to talk a little more inside." At first she looked disappointed then once I mentioned talking later she lit up like a Christmas tree! Humph Women and their mood swings.

Jane then walked inside and heard a loud pop of a champagne bottle and heard "Cheers!" He saw every woman in the house raising their glass and toasting to what was it they were toasting to anyways oh yeah love. Wow really he thought don't these girls know there all against each other, but as the old saying goes. Keep your friends close, and keep your enemy's closer." He looked around and saw everyone now except for two very important ladies. He decided while everyone else was going around introducing themselves that he would go search for them and found them hiding in hallway whispering amongst themselves.

"So whatcha two talking about? Planning a way to sneak me out of here?"

"In your dreams" Lisbon laughed "Oh by the way here's your aspirin." I snatched it out of her hands and gulped it down without anything to drink. That's how desperate I was.

"So what's the plan?"

"We'll here's how it's going to go I'm going to send Grace home tonight and sorry Lisbon but if I have to stay you have too. If you leave then I'll be lonely the whole time stuck in this crazy house."

"Wait why grace why not the other way around." Lisbon complained

"Um because she has someone to get to in Sacramento right now and as far as I know you don't. Not to be mean or anything."

"Wait who!" Lisbon turned towards Grace and she just laughed as did I, wow she was clueless.

"Wow Lisbon really after that slip up I thought you'd know by now." Grace shyly said.

"Wait you and Rigsby!" She looked in disbelief

"Yes Grace and Rigsby, wow Lisbon that took you a while."

"You Hush!" She glared at me in a way that made me want to just kiss her then and there. Wait what!

"Hey Patrick the girls and I are waiting for you. Will you do a magic trick pretty pretty please?" Ugh it was that one Kali girl Lisbon thought as he looked back to me as if he needed my permission.

"Sure go have fun. I'll be in the kitchen." Jane laughed as she walked off he heard her muttering something about tequila.

* * *

><p>Lisbon walked into the lounge room to see Jane preforming one of his silly little mindless magic tricks in front of everyone. Well if she was going to have to stay here for a while she might as well make the most of it. She looked around at all the other twenty four girls. Most of them looked genuinely sincere but some like that Kali what's her face, well they just looked like they got there panties all in a wad. All of a sudden her eyes met Kalis. She looked down immediately and took a swig of the Vodka she found. Sure it wasn't exactly tequila but it was all she could find. She'd have to go out and get some soon, because something tells her that she's gonna need it.<p>

Jane was starting to get tired of all these magic tricks and there was no Lisbon in sight. He looked at the clock where was that Sean fellow anyways? He wanted this rose ceremony over, then maybe just maybe he could get some sleep and figure out what he was going to do tomorrow. So far he got to meet all of the girls and talk about a variety of frivolous things from pens to purses. The people around him now were just plain annoying.

They all seemed clingy and helpless. He had seen so many girls tonight from hippy and peppy, to obnoxious and he was pretty sure that some of them were drunk. Especially the one who tried to kiss him, now that was interesting. Actually he prayed that she was drunk even though he wasn't a religious man normally. Finally he saw Sean come in but to his disappointment he saw only one rose?

"Hello Patrick how's it going? You know who you're going to give this First Impression Rose to yet?" Jane just stood there with confusion on his face.

"Wait what?"

"It's a rose you give to well the woman who makes the best first impression on you and then there safe from the rose ceremony that will occur in a little while."

"Oh okay yeah just give me a second to find her. She's around here somewhere." He knew exactly who he was giving this to, but first he had to find her.

He was too busy looking for Lisbon that he didn't notice all the other women in the house were staring at the rose like it was a bottle of youth potion. He paid no attention to the whispers and snide remarks as he passed people. Actually by the time he found her she was with Grace drinking on the pool patio. He almost didn't realize that nearly every lady in the house was standing behind him.

"Um excuse me Grace and I speak to Teresa please?" Good catch he thought, he almost called her Lisbon which would definitely raise a suspicion amongst the other girls.

"Oh yeah sure thing." Grace smiled as she went away and left the couple to themselves. She's been waiting ever since she started working for the SCU that these two would get together. Now she was pretty sure she knew why Minelli sent them down here. Publicity stunt her ass she knew what he was planning and she was excited for them. She'd have to buy the season when it came out on DVD she thought.

"Um Jane what are you doing?" Lisbon gave him a weary look.

"Shhh Teresa its Patrick remember, and I just wanted to give you this." He pulled out the rose from behind his back

"Does it squirt water?" Once they both realized what she said they burst out laughing, not caring if they looked like complete idiots or what.

"No it doesn't Teresa. Actually it's the first impression rose so now you can't get eliminated from the rose ceremony tonight." He said with a smile.

"Um okay thanks." Lisbon looked over his shoulder to see Kali give an evil glare and she just gave her, her best "Bring it" look right back at her. Then she hugged him and he embraced her with his warm and surprisingly strong arms.

He felt her lean into his embrace and for a moment they just sat there hugging each other. He got lost in the way her body felt against his and the sweet smell of her hair. Until he heard a cough from behind and saw Sean, of course way to ruin the moment he thought.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment but it's time for the rose ceremony." Yeah sure like hell he was sorry. Jane saw the way he was looking at Lisbon earlier from the side of the room. Jane thought pissed off at him. He was the Bachelor after all not him.

"Okay well into the lounge room shall we?" Once in the room I saw the fourteen roses. Okay here we go.

"Um Sasha will you accept this rose?" She smiled and nearly ran up to me and kissed me on the cheek. If I didn't know any better I could have sworn I saw a glimmer of jealousy in Lisbon's eyes but I just let it slide, who's she got to be jealous of anyways? Up next I called Kali and defiantly saw jealousy raging in Lisbon's eyes. Hum this might be fun. She came up and thanked me and grabbed the next rose and saw Olivia the aspiring marine biologist and gave her a rose. Next was Kennedy Knowles who was a business manager in New York. She gladly accepted the rose and thanked me politely. Then there was Delaney, a dancer and I could hear a sigh of relief come from her mouth. I looked up to see other girls fidgeting and eyeing the pile of roses nervously.

Wow these girls really needed help. Next there was Kim and Kate who were both excited and pretty interesting; I wondered what I could learn about their pasts, not that I was going to hypnotize them or anything. Carrie Abbot was next, she was the extreme couponer but other than that was a really nice girl. Connie, Sarah, and Lacey were the three Georgia girls. He could tell form their accents. They were all very gracious and Connie even showed her southern hospitality by grabbing my, well my rear end as she hugged me. I caught Lisbon in my peripheral vision trying to hold back a laugh. I'm sure she would be far from laughing if someone was doing that to her right now. As a matter of fact they'd probably be face down on the ground with her knee in their back. Now lastly but not least I chose Stephanie the quiet Liberian, and Julia and Tracey.

I then looked up not at all surprised to see girls starting to cry with mascara dripping down their faces. They turned and hugged other girls who didn't make the cut either. The only one who was taking this all in style was Grace she was already on the phone calling a taxi and had her luggage by the front door. She turned and hugged Lisbon and whispered something into her ear which Jane couldn't quite make out. Then she walked through the doorway excited to be on her way back to Sacramento, to be with her "one and only."

The rest of the girls were all starting to leave, and then there were fifteen. Sean soon came back in and gathered all of us together.

"Well now that that's over with its time to see who's going to be sharing bedrooms with whom. We have six rooms for you girls and there're fifteen girls." Congratulations he can count I mumbled. "So three rooms are going to hold two girls each and the other three rooms are going to told three girls each, for now. So in room number one is Tracey, Julia, and Stephanie. In room number two there will be Connie, Sarah, and Lacey. Room number three is Sasha, Kali and Teresa. Room number four is of course the Bachelors, Mr. Jane's room." At the mention of his room all the girls started to giggle, all except for Lisbon and her new roommates. "Now in room five is Carrie and Delaney. In room six is Kim and Kate. Lastly in room seven is Olivia and Kennedy. Anybody have any questions?" Nobody spoke a word.

* * *

><p>Did Lisbon just hear that clearly? Dear god she was hoping it was the alcohol but as she looked at the sheet of paper on the wall she realized her worst fear was confirmed. Yeah she and Kali were officially roommates well at least Sasha will be there and she seemed a lot nicer than Kali. Wait and Jane was in room four! What was the T.V show thinking when they put his room at the end of the hall that held fifteen love sick girls well make that fourteen, for now at least. Lisbon still wasn't quite sure where she stood with Jane.<p>

She grabbed her luggage and headed for room number three and was surprised when she looked into the doorway. It was literally like a penthouse suite in here. There were three queen sized beds a mini kitchenette and two bathrooms as well as a huge walk in closet and there was crown molding everywhere even in the bathroom. The walls were a pretty navy blue and the trim was a light gold frost. The beds had white crisp sheets on it and Ivory colored mattress sets. The floor was a pretty deep mahogany brown color and in the bathroom the shower was made up of white marble. Lisbon hadn't been anywhere this fancy in her whole life not even the five star hotels where she had to stay for conferences.

After she had all her clothes unpacked and all three of them chose their beds. Lisbon went to take a shower and get ready for bed. When she came back she found a note lying under her pillow.

Teresa,

Meet me in the kitchen at twelve, we need to talk.

Love, Jane.

There it was again. Love, Jane. Well she had about two hours before she had to meet him, so she might as well make the best out of it and try to get some sleep. As she started to drift asleep she was surprised to find herself dreaming about her and Jane in a little house with a white picket fence and the laughter of children filling the air. She was so tired form tonight's activities that she didn't have time to think whether it was because she took aspirin with alcohol or if it was because of something more.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please rate and review!**


	4. The Group Dates

**A/N: So sorry my life has been so hectic recently and I thank you for reviewing and sticking with it. I finally found my muse back so I will post this and start right away on the next chapter. I will try to make it clear when the POV is changing, but sorry if it still confuses you. I'm reading other fictions now trying to see how other people format theirs. Without further ado here's the next chapter and please remember to rate and review!**

* * *

><p>"Psst. Jane! Where the hell are you?" Whispered Lisbon, searching around as her eyes adjusted to the dark. Just barley avoiding a trash can she saw Jane. Sitting there drinking a cup of tea just the way he liked it, he sat there smirking at her and she couldn't help but smile back. "So I got your note. What did you wanna talk about and how did you get that into my pillowcase?"<p>

"Oh that, that was nothing. Want to watch a movie?"

"You called me down here to just watch a movie at twelve o clock in the morning?" Lisbon looked at him like she wanted to slap him, for disturbing her sleep.

"Well if I recall right you came at your own free will." He gave her that signature grin and she couldn't deny that she wanted to spend time with him.

"Shut up" she muttered as she threw him a smile.

"I take that as a yes then." He decided that they should watch Casablanca. After all it was an old classic romance movie, which he knew she would like. It also held a touch of drama and a dash of crime. Enough to keep him interested. "I'll go make the tea and popcorn."

Tea and popcorn? Ha Jane was the only person she knew who could watch a movie while eating popcorn drinking tea.

Together.

She went back to quickly snatch her pillow from her room and settled down just in time. Jane arrived with the tea and popcorn which to her surprise wasn't all as bad as she thought it would be.

"Oh my goodness you didn't!" Her eyes started to tear up as she watched the opening credits roll. Jane had never seen Lisbon cry, well there were the few occasional times like when she was framed for murder. He didn't know what to think or to say. Lisbon had never been one to express her emotions outwardly, unless it was anger.

"Um is it okay, do you want to watch another movie?" He asked with concern etched all over his face.

"Oh no, it's just me and my mom used to watch this when I was little. My favorite scene being Play It Again Sam my mom and me would always sing that." Her eyes became glazed while she reminisced about her short childhood. She started humming the tune. You must remember this a kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh…

"The Fundamental things apply, as time goes by." They sung in unison. Shocked she turned to him.

"You know this song?"

"Why yes I do but I didn't know it was in this movie. Um I um my wife used to sing it to Charlotte when she was a baby." Seeing the pain in his eyes she leaned over, hugged him and held him tight, hoping that if she hugged him long enough all the pain would go away.

"Um well let's get on with the movie" He said coughing to cover the tears that threatened to fall. "So you said you've seen this before?"

"Yep, time and time again." Lisbon smiled proudly, she could recite the whole movie word for word, thought whenever she did while watching it with others they just gave her dirty glares. Actually that has happened to her many times at the old drive in movie place she went to occasionally.

"So what's it about, my mom keeps on bugging me to watch it."

"Well I don't think you want me to tell you all of it, but if you want I'll point out who's who and what's going on if you get lost"

"Sure I'd like that a lot."

* * *

><p>Kali woke up thinking she heard a noise. She turned around to see how Teresa was doing and wasn't shocked to see that she wasn't there. That little witch was trying to seduce Patrick so she could have him all to herself. So she decided to go check on things just to make sure they weren't getting too cozy. She heard voices coming from the common room and saw them there. Sitting on the couch watching some old movie, they were pretty close for it being less than 24 hours since they first met. Well that little wrench! She wasn't wasting any time now was she?<p>

"Well two can play at this game, but only one can win."

She sneaked back to her bed and spent the rest of the morning thinking about what her next move was going to be.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think?"<p>

"About what?" he looked back innocently

"This, this situation! Don't play stupid with me Patrick Jane or I swear…' Lisbon gave Jane her god have mercy on me look, he knew all too well.

"Oh! This situation" He did a hand motion signaling the whole house. "Meh" He shrugged his shoulders as if it were nothing.

"Is that all you can say about this? Meh?"

"Well truthfully I'm not impressed by the whole situation, but you know I'm pretty happy with his situation." He motioned between them and she couldn't help it, all she could do was smile. She then debated on whether she should lay her head on his shoulder. She was starting to get tired, after all it was a long day and there wasn't enough room on the couch for her to lie down. She eventually gave in to sleep and her eyelids drooped just as her head fell on his shoulder.

He smiled as he saw her sleeping all peaceful like. He knew he shouldn't but couldn't help himself he experimentally dropped his hand so that it was next to hers. Waiting to see if she would move away

She didn't.

He then took her hand and slipped it into his. Shocked at how small it was. He couldn't believe this was a hand that shot criminals and took down bad guys. He soon fell asleep watching her as the moonlight slipped through the window pane and danced off her skin, with the noises of Bogart and Bergman fading into the background. That was one of the best night's sleep he had had in ages.

Lisbon woke up at five by force of habit. When she opened her eyes she saw Jane and he was actually sleeping for once. She was also well aware of their hands being interlocked and her head being on his shoulder. She decided that since this was probably the first time he had any decent sleep in many months that she would just have to stay there until he woke up, knowing that he was a light sleeper.

"Lisbon?" He whispered. "Lisbon I know your awake."

"How Jane? How did you know for all you know I could have just woken up because of you." Se grumbled irritably

"Well good morning to you too" He said with a rough morning voice. "And I know you were up and just didn't want to wake me, so I thank you gratefully for that."

She wearily looked at his face. It was too early for this sort of stuff. "Yeah well your welcome. Hey I gotta go get changed before the girls all wake up and find me here with you."

"Oh yeah okay, well I'll just go get cleaned up then how about I make some breakfast for you?"

"Sounds great, see ya in thirty."

* * *

><p>He was humming away flipping omelets and dicing ham and onions when he picked up on the faintest sound of foot beats. The only thing was they weren't Lisbons. He turned around to see Kali standing there in her night robe.<p>

"So how yah sleep last night?" She smiled seductively

All he could do was swallow. "Um just fine thank you very much. Actually I slept quite well, like a baby." He continued to make the omelets wondering how long it was going to take Lisbon.

"Well you don't mind if I join you for breakfast do you? Seems I've worked up quite an appetite." Not wanting to come off as rude he nodded as he pulled out more eggs form the fridge.

Lisbon then walked into the kitchen with her hair still wet from her morning shower. She was wearing a light green crew neck with a pair of dark wash jeans and a belt. Something she would have worn on any other normally day at the office. She halted when she saw Kali sitting at the kitchen bar table staring at something, or more likely someone.

"Wow that smells great!" Jane turned around and saw Lisbon standing there leaning up against the doorway. Putting on the fakest smile he had ever seen. He just stood there drinking her in until he heard a cough. Oh yeah Kali was here, he thought. Well way to put a damper on things.

"Hey, glad to see your ready! Now tell me what would you want in your omelet?" As if asking for forgiveness on their intrusion.

"Um I'll have onions, mushrooms, and hum let me see can u put in some bacon?" In the background Kali almost did a spit take. She quickly recovered and gasped in astonishment, as to how someone could consume that much fat in one meal. Lisbon just ignored her and got the milk from the fridge as well as some tabasco sauce for her eggs. She then put the kettle on and went on making Jane a fresh cup of tea, just the way he liked it by adding the milk first then the sugar after the tea. Kali watched in fascination as they seemed to work so effortlessly, by the time the eggs were done everything was ready.

Jane and Lisbon quickly scarfed down their omelets while Kali just sat there in disgust. Once they were married she would never let him eat such foods. Nope he was to become a vegan and that means no eggs, after all their byproducts of chickens. Before she could finish thinking about all the habits she would have to break they had already left the table and were cleaning the dishes. She decided to let them do the dirty work while she went to go get ready for the group date.

* * *

><p>By the time all the girls were up it was already 9 o clock. To Lisbon this was like sleeping in till 12! She walked into the living room and saw everyone waiting around a, is that what she thought it was? It couldn't be! Oh but it was, it was a gun safe. Kate Simms went over and opened it, finding fake guns placed inside. There was also a note and so she took it and read it out loud.<p>

This date is for Teresa Lisbon, Kali Volaire, Tracey Kane, Connie Abbot, Sarah Pucker, Lacy Hail, and Hillary Bale.

They may be fake

But for our date

You mustn't be late

Meet me at the Oak Club Gun Range

~ Patrick

Good lord what was Jane thinking? It should be illegal to have this many girls in possession of fire arms all at once. Especially these girls! She didn't care if there was going to be an instructor there to supervise.

Well at least she'll be there and hopefully she won't have to intervene. She heard one of the Georgia girls start to squeal.

"Oooooh maybe Patrick will show off his guns to us!" She said in a sweet as apple pie southern accent.

What was Jane even thinking when he thought of this little idea of his? Oh right he wasn't thinking! Then it hit her. Wait a second Jane hates guns! Why on earth would he choose this for a group date? Oh my gosh! He was doing this all for her! There is no other plausible explanation; she thought about it for a second time thinking about how sweet it was. Actually it was a lot more than just sweet. This was a guy who was scared to death whenever there was a gun in his presence, even if it was a fake gun. She smiled as all the other girls were running to touch up their make-up; this was going to prove on interesting group date.

Once they were all in the limo Lisbon realized that she was the only one wearing clothes "suitable" for a gun range. Everyone else were wearing skirts or sun dresses with flip flops, boy were they in for a surprise! After the hour long ride there they were met by an instructor whose name was Sam. He looked all right but a tad too young for Lisbon's liking, I mean if they were instructing others how to shoot shouldn't they at least be of drinking age? Then she saw another limo pull up and Jane stepped out in "regular" clothes also. It was weird at first seeing him in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt but it was definitely something she could learn to get used to.

"So here's the man of the hour! Okay ladies if you would all stand over here so I can demonstrate for you all on firearm safety." The group walked over to him with some of the girls hanging in the back to stay with Patrick. Teresa was bored by the time he started talking about where to shoot if you were ever in a dangerous situation.

"Pst Jane." She leaned her head towards him.

"Uh huh?" He leaned his head towards hers.

"I just wanted to say thank you for choosing this as the group date. I don't know what I would of done if we had to go and do a spa day or anything weird like that." He looked over at her earnest face and saw just how much this meant to her.

"Oh its nothing. I just wanted to give you a chance to show off you skills, and then maybe some of these other girls would back off a little." She started to laugh when she thought of how their reactions would be towards her.

"Eh hem, excuse me you two, but this is very important. You wouldn't believe how many people can get hurt if they don't know what they're doing."

Lisbon just snorted. "Um believe me I know more than you do." Sam had obviously grown furious now that he was being undermined, and by a woman none the least.

"Well fine then why don't you show off your "knowledge" to all of us here?" He said sarcastically but knowing Lisbon, Jane knew she was gonna take the challenge, and she was gonna take it all in stride.

"Fine I will then." She reached for her pant leg and out popped her 9 mm glock. Everyone backed up except for Jane because he was well aware that she was fully competent with it. She then walked forward and got into shooting position, and turned off the safety. She pulled the trigger and out came a round bullets in succession, all hitting their target by centimeters. She could hear an audible gasp from the crowd.

She turned around with a triumphant look on a smug smile spread across her face, and that's why he loved her, wait loved her? Well Patrick Jane had to admit that ever since they met seven years ago, he felt an attraction towards her, but he could never move on it. Now that Red John was out of the picture he was falling for her, and he was falling hard.

"Well I never!" the Jersey girl gasped.

"No, I don't suppose you have." Lisbon shot back, she looked toward Patrick for some sign of comfort in this awkward moment and he didn't disappoint, with his clear crystal blue eyes glittering with mirth.

Sam just stood there staring at her too shocked to say anything. "We'll, thanks Miss?"

"Lisbon, Teresa Lisbon." Jane could see admiration and a little bit of something else, thought he couldn't quite make it out he knew he didn't like it.

"Okay we'll let's get this show on the road!" He yelled.

Sam jumped out of his trance "I agree, everyone gets a pair of goggles and then I'll assign you to your own little cubical."

* * *

><p>Once everyone was settled in Jane stood back at a distance he deemed safe. He even wore a bullet proof vest, goggles, and ear plugs, to Lisbon he looked quite silly, but she wouldn't say that out loud. Yet Jane just sat back and did what he did best, he observed. All was fine until Tracy came up to him.<p>

"So have you ever shot anything? I mean working with the police you'd think you would have some background knowledge on the subject."

He instantly flashed back to the one time he ever shot somebody, Sheriff Hardy, and it was all to save Lisbon's life.

"Hello? Earth to Patrick?" He snapped out of it like it was a bad dream and saw her had waving in front of his face.

"Oh, um only once."

"Oooh were you fighting bad guys?"

"Yeah something like that." He ignored her acts for attention and started walking towards Lisbon. He taped on her shoulder and she was so focused that she didn't notice him approaching. She jumped startled.

"Geese Jane! You scared the living daylights out of me! Never mind it's okay. So getting used to all these guns yet?" She nudged him with her elbow jokingly.

"Ha nope, not quite yet." He nervously glanced around, his feet shifting under him ready to run at the slightest moment's notice.

"Hey, like I said I never got to fully thank you."

"No problem, hey wanna meet me in the common room tonight? There's an I love Lucy marathon going on." He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and she couldn't say no. The powers this man held over her.

"Sure, I'll make the popcorn."

"And I'll make the tea!" They broke into a fit of laughs and Sean looked over with a hint of jealousy. Jane couldn't help but grin, Lisbon was all his form here on out.

Now and forever.

He would make sure of that. He then produced a rose out of his vest pocket.

"To you ma'am." He bowed and kissed her hand, his eyes traveling up her small tapered arms and meeting her deep green eyes. They stared at each other and were completely oblivious to everyone else glaring at them both Sean and the girls. It was like they were in their own little world.

* * *

><p>Back at the house later on the second group was ready for their date to the opera. Jane figured it would mean less time for talking and more time for sleeping. He was excited for later that night. He was planning a picnic out by the pool on the patio.<p>

Meanwhile Lisbon didn't know what to do with herself for the rest of the day until dinner. So she decided to hang out around the pool and read the latest issue of her NRA magazine. Watching as the other girls all swarmed around Jane like a moth to an open light. She laid there in her jeans and long sleeve shirt, even though some people might love the chance to tan. Her Aunt got skin cancer and thought they caught it in its early stages she didn't want to risk it plus she liked her pale ivory skin.

By the time the group got home she had fallen asleep with her head phones still in her ears.

She was awoken by his breath by her ears, whispering to her.

"Lisbon" He said in a sing song voice and her whole body shook at the warmth radiating from his closeness.

"What?" she turned around begrudgingly

"You want to hang out?" She stretched her whole body out like a cat flexing form a long nap.

"As much as I would love to, I don't think I should. People around here have been getting suspicions."

"Oh yeah." He looked around thoughtfully, as if thinking of a plan. "We'll how about we go over to the library? We don't have to sit next to each other, in case someone else comes in, but you know at least we'll have some privacy to talk."

"Well okay but separate tables." She looked at him suspiciously.

* * *

><p>They walked up the stairwell and he took her hand in his. How she reveled in the feeling of their hands joined together. This small gesture somehow gave her strength to do the unthinkable, and his was something she would need.<p>

Once they got there Jane opened the door and there was Kali again reading some books on what looked to be about the law and guns?

Wannabe Lisbon thought.

They sat down two tables apart while Lisbon chose to read Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, Jane chose The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald. Pretty soon Lisbon started to get bored so she deiced to up and leave. Just to be safe Jane waited another twenty minutes and followed her out, finding her in the lounge room.

"Well I wasn't expecting that."

"Me either." Jane voiced

"So? How'd the group date go with the other girls?"

"Oh it was nice I guess. Sasha got the rose. Boy you should have been there, all the other girls were in fits. I'm surprised we didn't get kicked out. Sasha well, she's a nice girl. Very interesting to talk to." He noted.

"Uh huh, just don't go stringing her heart around. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Yeah I know I'll be careful." They sat their talking for the rest of the afternoon until dinner time.

This was nice Lisbon thought to herself. She couldn't wait till later on that night thought when they would be alone.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cho do you want to come along with Grace and me? We're going to the beach."<p>

"Sure but I'm not swimming, I think I'll just read." He picked up a copy of Moby Dick and followed them out of the CBI parking lot.

On the drive over to the beach they tried to make small talk by talking about the two who were obviously missing.

"So where do you think they are?" Rigsby said turning to Grace. "Cho hasn't made his guess yet."

"Oh I'm sure there both having a great time together in…" Oh crap! Way to go Grace she thought. Well maybe they didn't catch the slip up? Yeah right these two were some of the best agents in the CBI; there was no way they missed that.

This news was so surprising Cho even broke out of his stoic state, listening intently. I mean like he had suspicions, but not enough evidence. We'll good for them he thought.

"What did you just say Grace?" Rigsby asked weary as to if he heard what he thought just heard. "Do you know where they are?"

"Um well yeah but I shouldn't tell you."

"Oh come on! We promise not to tell anyone don't we Cho?"

"Yep, your secrets safe with us. Come on Grace it's the boss and Jane were talking about. Spill the beans."

"That's why I'm not sure if I want to tell you." She exasperated a sigh. "Fine, there in Angora, Hills, filming for The Bachelor."

"Whoa wait! When did this happen?" Rigsby looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Okay, okay just cool your jets!" She took in a breath. This wasn't going to be easy. "Well Minelli sent me, Jane and Lisbon all separately to the show all thinking it was a publicity stunt. None of us knew the other was going to be there. Once I got there Jane sent me home to be with you and Lisbon stayed."

This was all too much for the guys to take in at once. Rigsby even had to pull the car over.

"Well after all this they better finally get together or I'm going to have to have a little talk with them, for the sake of the team." Cho finally spoke up; he turned to Rigsby who still wasn't saying anything.

"Wayne?" she asked tentatively.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you go? You didn't know that Jane was going to be there. What if it was someone else?" He looked up at her with hurt in his eyes. Like a puppy dog that had been kicked. Grace immediately wanted to jump out of the car, cry, and run away. She never thought of how this would affect him, but she always loved him and she never in her whole life wanted to hurt him. She only hoped she could fix what was left of what they had, before it was too late. Too ashamed to say anything she just silently looked out the window with silent tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked the chapter. Please rate and review. The next chapter will have the date and single dates. I was wondering if I should make the chapters shorter for the separate dates or not but I would love your opinions. **


	5. The First Date

**A/N: I am so sorry that it's been so long since I've posted. The dates in which Lisbon aren't in are hard for me to write for some reason. Thanks so seeing a new Bachelor fan fiction I got the guts to take another crack at this and hopefully I've gotten over my "writers block". **

**P.S My bad i forget to write disclaimers for the last couple chapters. I do not own The Mentalist or The Bachelor though it would be pretty cool if i did lol!**

* * *

><p>Late that night once again Lisbon sneaked out into the common room. She looked around in the dark yet couldn't see Jane anywhere. Maybe he forgot? Or maybe the repercussions of the day left him tired and he decided to take a rain check?<p>

Then she heard it a tapping on the sliding glass door. She turned to see Jane there looking as casual as can be. He was dressed in a pair of jeans with a navy blue tee that brought out the deep blue of his eyes. They were like looking into the bottom of a glass bottom boat off the reefs of the Pacific Ocean, a glassy blue hue that yelled innocence and sureness all at once.

He beckoned to the door and she followed. When she opened the door he signaled her to be quiet and put his hands over her eyes as he guided her down the path to the pool. Lisbon would of protested with any other person, after all she wasn't the touchy feely type but this wasn't just any other person. This was Jane.

Once they were there Jane uncovered her eyes and held a breath, hoping she'd like it because he knew Lisbon and she wasn't one to go all out. If she could she would be just as happy if they ordered pizza and stayed in, but Patrick Jane was a romantic at heart.

Lisbon just stood there star struck; not being able to find the words to say. It brought back the memories of the Shetland Pony Jane got her for her birthday a couple years back. There in front of her the whole pool deck was lit up with Mason jar candles and laying there the oak tree was a blanket a bowl of popcorn, and a kettle of tea. There was a large screen projector faced towards the wall of the courtyard and the beginning credits were rolling for I Love Lucy: The Movie. As she took in the whole scene Jane came up behind her and nuzzled his face in her neck murmuring how much he missed her. So they went, sat down, and enjoyed the movie but most of all they enjoyed each other.

Though the only sound was that of the movie playing, and the crickets in the background the silence didn't seem weird. No, instead it was quite peaceful, so different from their everyday lives of fighting crime back in Sacramento. It was something that they could really learn to love. Once the movie was over they were both in a fit of tears and laughter, and as the screen went black Jane took her hand and pulled her into a dance. Though she resisted at first Lisbon eventually gave in and out of nowhere the beginning tune of 'More than Words' came over the speakers.

In that moment in time everything seemed picture perfect to Jane. His past was all forgotten and all that mattered was that he was there, and she was there.

"Jane."

"Yeah?"

"It's getting late and no matter how much I enjoy this I have to get to bed after all the single dates start tomorrow."

Jane internally groaned how he was dreading the single dates that would be coming up. On the upside at the end of the week there would be 3 less girls to think about. "No you can't leave, not yet. How about we go inside and just relax?"

"Fine but no funny stuff." Lisbon was skeptical of Jane's definition of relaxing and was sure that it was way off base with hers.

* * *

><p>After two more hours of movies much to Lisbon's insistence she had to go.<p>

"No stay." Jane mumbled, at first Lisbon thought she heard wrong did Jane just ask her to stay, as in like stay for the night?"

"Excuse me?"

"Stay just for tonight, please?"

"Fine." She huffed. "But no funny business." Within ten minutes they were both passed out from sheer tiredness on the couch, wrapped up in a bundle of blankets like two love birds in a nest. Lisbon dreamt of her future maybe 10, 20 years down the road in a little vintage 50's cottage.

_She heard the sound of little footsteps pitter patterning in the hallway trying to escape their captors hug. She turned the corner into the bathroom and there sat her Jane on the ground gently pinning their squirming, giggling, two year old daughter down on her back and blowing raspberries into her little tummy. She had dark curly hair like her mom's but had pools of blue that could have only come from her father. Suddenly she turned her head as their son came in and slammed the front door._

Lisbon jumped from her sleep at the sound of a door slamming. Well that was a weird dream if not a little creepy, yet she didn't deny that she loved and relished in every second of it. She turned over to see Jane resting still asleep. She then decided to go and get ready. She carefully got off the couch trying her best not to disturb Jane and scribbled a note onto a piece of paper setting it on the side table.

* * *

><p>Once Lisbon was all cleaned up and dressed she went downstairs to meet all the other girls. She got there just in time as the first date card arrived. Along with all the other girls they just sat there staring at it too scared to move until Kali grabbed it.<p>

"Olivia, Let's make our own memories with

'Strawberry Wine' "

~ Patrick

All the other girls glared at Olivia like she won the lotto as she just sat there oblivious to everyone else.

"Oh my gosh! I got the first single date! What should I wear? Where do you think we're going? What's Strawberry Wine supposed to mean?"

Wow these people were really clueless Lisbon thought. Strawberry Wine by Deana Carter was one of her favorite songs. Plus they were in California they were more than likely going to a vineyard. She decided that she didn't want to be there when they came back, after all there was a rose ceremony tonight and then the first week would finally be over.

She decided to call a taxi and head downtown to look around and check out the sights.

* * *

><p>Olivia was in a frenzy since she got the date card. She was running around her room searching for just the right outfit for their date. Then she finally decided on a pink and white paisley sundress with leather jeweled flip flops. She couldn't contain her excitement and almost drew a line right across her face with her eyeliner cause her hand was shaking so much.<p>

Jane stood there mentally giving himself a prep talk while waiting for Olivia to come out. _Okay Patrick here it goes, last date for the week then you get to do whatever with whoever till the next date. _

Olivia's breath caught when she saw him standing there in a pair of jeans, and a fitted black t-shirt that said 'CBI Consultant'. She thought to herself, _How lucky am I?_ "Hello Patrick! I'm so glad you choose me for the first date. I knew we had something special from the first second I set my eyes on you!"

"Well I'm flattered really." He flashed her his signature Patrick Jane smile that could knock any woman off her feet. He guided her into the car, closed the door, then ran around to the other side and hopped in.

"So where are we going!" Olivia looked over at him with an expression that told him this was gonna be one long date.

"Um, Saddlerock Winery in Malibu. You didn't guess from the date card?"

"Uh, no should I have been able to?" Jane just sat there thinking over and over in his mind just_ grin and bear it, grin and bear it._

"No actually, I guess our music genres don't run in the same circles. Oh look were here!" Both of them looked towards the window and took in the scenic view of the rows of grape vines that were now fully ripe and ready to harvest. The colors were breathtakingly beautiful, the orange and red hues with brown thrown in every so often. The limo pulled up and let them out to be greeted by the PR director who was to give them a tour of the grounds.

"Hello my name is Ashley Cook and I assume you two are Patrick and Olivia?" A peppy young girl with blue eyes, red lipstick, and a beauty mark on her left cheek looked like a brunette version of Marilyn Monroe.

"Ah ah ah, never assume anything. But yes, if you must we are." Jane smiled and held out his hand to shake while she looked at him as if he smacked her. Who was to tell her what she could and could not do? The nerve he had to talk to her like that! She suppressed her bubbling anger and put on a fake smile. After all 'The Bachelor' was great PR for the winery.

"Right well right this way will you?"

* * *

><p>Lisbon decided to stop by the local animal shelter downtown. As a kid she had always wanted a dog but her dad thought they were too loud and messy. His resolve finally broke down after a lot of encouragement from her mom and they were to get one that Christmas before the accident. She looked up and walked into the old run down building that had shown years of abuse with graffiti covering the walls and peeling paint. The bell overhead chimed and she was greeted with a smiling face.<p>

"Hello can I help you?" A man in his late twenties looked up from over the counter and glanced at her, and then he did a double take. The little petite woman who had just walked into the room had to of been one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. She had dark ebony hair pulled back into a pony tail and pale ivory skin with light freckles splayed along her nose.

"Yeah, my name's Teresa and I was just wanting to look around the shelter at the dogs you had available for adoption?" _Wait a second _she thought _adoption? Did I just ask to look at adoptable dogs? Well why not she didn't have to actually adopt a dog. She was just looking after all._

"Oh, Okay well come on back here. This is where we hold all the dogs," as he gestured towards the door. Lisbon didn't know why but this guy kind of creeped her out. Okay scratch that he really creep her out. She now wished she had brought her glock with her. Yet she followed him into the kennel to see several rows of dogs barking and vying for her attention. She walked down the aisles wearily keeping her guard up. She saw all types of dogs large and small, short hair and long hair but once she got to the end of the row one dog in particular caught her eyes.

There in the kennel laid some sort of spaniel with golden curls. His tail was wagging and he looked up at her with brown eyes that captured hers. She immediately wanted to adopt him, his golden curls and gentlemen like nature reminded her of a certain person in particular. "Excuse me what can you tell me about this dog here?"

"Yeah sure, um his name is Windsor and he is a neutered English Cocker Spaniel and is about 10 years old. He was found in the streets, it actually took us quite a while to get him back in shape. Why are you interested?"

"Yes." _Whoa girl, hold your horses. Did you just say yes? You've never had a pet before, you're currently on a TV show, and you're a cop. How is this gonna work out when you get home. Ever think of that? _"You know what? To hell with the consequences." Lisbon said she'll figure out all the arrangements later.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes. I want to adopt him. Is there anything wrong with that?" She gave him her best 'try me' face.

"No, not at all but we do have some paperwork you're going to have to fill out and the adoption fee is one hundred fifty dollars."

"Well I actually, I'm in a bit of a pickle but I do want to adopt him. Do you think I could hold him here until I get everything figured out? I'll pay and everything but I don't have any supplies yet and have to go shopping."

"Okay I'll talk to my superior but I'm sure we can work things out. Here are the forms." He passed over a clipboard with at least twenty plus papers. Great she was on 'vacation' and yet still had to do paperwork.

* * *

><p>"Oh this is just delicious!" Olivia exclaimed as she took her last sip of an 1842 Merlot. Patrick agreed silently and decided to pick up a bottle on his way out. "Don't you agree?"<p>

"Oh yes it's very smooth with what I detect to be notes of boysenberry and vanilla? Am I not correct?" Olivia looked at him in shock. She loved wine and even thought of herself as a Sommelier but she wasn't that good. On their way out they were given two complementary bottles of strawberry wine.

Once in the limo Patrick had to then decided on whether to give her the rose or not. She was nice enough but in his preference she was too clingy and showy. He turned to look at her with the rose in his hand, trying to think of what to say. Even though he didn't feel anything for her he did feel bad about giving her and all these girls for that matter false hope.

When Patrick turned to her she could see it in his face. She knew what he was gonna say and braced herself.

"I'm sorry but I can't give you this rose." A single tear fell down her face as she tried to hold back the sobs. She knew her chances were slim but she had a good feeling about this. Oh forget it she had never been good at choosing men.

Jane just sat there uncomfortable at seeing her cry; he didn't know what to do to console her. "Um look if it helps you any, you'll find the right guy someday."

"No I won't!" Olivia then broke down in a sob of tears and threw herself at Jane. She had his arms bound and there was nothing he could do but look around for some sort of help.

Sadly the driver didn't seem so sympathetic.

* * *

><p>Lisbon sat on the patio looking up information for dog care on the computer and dog sitters for when she got back to Sacramento. She heard through the grapevine earlier that Olivia was sent home and she knew it was rude but she didn't feel one bit of sympathy towards her.<p>

* * *

><p>Jane fell onto his bed and sighed. This was gonna be a lot harder than he thought. This was only the first week, what was going to happen when it was down to the last two? He decided to go down and find Lisbon. If anyone could make him feel better it was her. When he found her she was looking at what seemed to be dog beds?<p>

"Hey whatcha doing?" Lisbon jumped at his voice.

"Geeze Jane do you mind?" She glared at him, yet after how today went he didn't care. He just wanted to see her. After Lisbon saw his worn out face she immediately regretted yelling at him. Apparently the end of the date didn't go to well. "Oh, I'm sorry Jane…"

"Oh no don't worry about me" He waved it off with a shrug. He wasn't the only one who was stressed out about everything going on. "So why are you looking at dog beds? You aren't thinking of buying one are you?" He laughed jokingly.

"No, I'm adopting."

"Wait what?" He didn't know what to think. Since when did she want a dog?

"I said I'm adopting a dog. Oh here's a picture of him." She handed him one of many photos she took that day before she left. Jane looked and doggone it if the dog didn't remind him of well himself.

"Cute. Just like you." Lisbon scoffed at his remark then smiled.

"Suck up." Jane then too smiled. That's his Lisbon.

"So you're serious then? What's his name?"

"Yes why do you not think I can do this?" She looked at him as if daring him to speak. Jane was shocked at her outburst and raised his hands to his face in submission.

"No, no I'm sorry I even brought it up. Hey you think I could tag along when you go to pick him up? When is that by the way?"

"Hum," she said as if thinking his apology over. Then she finally spoke up "His name is Windsor, he is a ten year old English Cocker Spaniel, sure if you want to, and I don't know. You don't suppose you could pull a few strings for me?"

"What so you could bring him back to 'Villa De La Vina'?" He laughed at the innocent and irked expression on her face.

"Maybe, what's it to you?"

"Oh nothing, I'll see what I can do." He walked to the door to leave her to her computer and before he left he turned around and smiled at her. At first he didn't know what to think, but now he was sure this was gonna be a good thing. Lisbon needed a little more happiness in her life and he wasn't going to be there for her all the time. Well not yet anyways, but soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for sticking with me and if you're interested at all. Windsor is a real life dog who as far as I know is looking for a home. Here's the link below and please review!**

** petdetail/21426936**


	6. Ponies for Pups

**A/N: Here we go again! Sorry about the wait I've been busy with my classes and "home life". I claim no rights to the Mentalist or the Bachelor if I did well I wouldn't be writing this story, and you wouldn't be reading it. You'd probably be watching it lol! **

* * *

><p>The next morning after a lot of hassling and blackmailing Jane got the go ahead for Windsor to come stay at ' Vila De La Vina'. He and Lisbon were to go pick him up at noon after his next single date. His date was going to be with Stephanie and they were going to play mini golf at Golf N Stuff Ventura. After that he could hang out with Lisbon for the rest of the day. He was genuinely excited he planned for them to go watch a polo match at Will Rodgers Polo Club later and wanted to take Windsor with them.<p>

Teresa was excited today she was going with Jane later on to pick up Windsor then later he said he has a surprise for her. When she begged him for clues all he said was wear something dressy. So here she was out shopping for something suitable to wear. Her and Grace decided to go hit Rodeo Drive. They were now in Ralph Lauren and Grace picked out a cute sleeveless turtle cashmere neck dress. When she looked at the price tag she almost fainted! $574 and it was on sale from $955, who had this much money to spend on a dress!

"Come on boss you gotta try it on! I just know it will look fabulous on you, Jane won't be able to take his eyes off of you!" Grace all the time knowing where she was going to go later on was in charge via Jane to help find something appropriate to wear for the event.

"Are you kidding me!?" Lisbon said almost laughing. "What are we even doing shopping in this district anyways? I mean it's not like we have money to burn unlike some people." As she glanced over at Kaili who had wanted to come since she claimed to of had to buy something for her next date with Patrick. Ugh even the way she said his name put her on edge.

"Well we do have the company card" Grace whispered "I'm sure everyone will totally agree with me on this decision, even Minelli. Come on Teresa." She almost slipped up and called Lisbon her boss as Kaili was making her way over. Thankfully she caught herself, if news had gotten out about colleagues being on the same show together people were sure to get suspicious. "What do you say?"

Lisbon thought it over long and hard. It did look good on her, she agreed. But the million dollar question was what would Jane think of it?

Well that wasn't all that bad Jane thought as the date ended he decided to keep her around. I mean if he kept on ending the girls home after every first date then someone was bound to notice. He was going to pick up Lisbon and they were off to get Windsor and then the dog park and later on in the evening Polo. He pulled into the driveway and honked his horn twice.

Lisbon was cursing herself Jane honked his horn a good two minutes ago yet she still couldn't find her sunglasses! She was so busy she didn't even know they were on her head and berated her once she realized it. She ran outside with the tote bag in hand wearing a pair of shorts and and emerald green polo shirt with white flip flops. She would change into her dress later she decided not wanting to ruin it. As she hopped into the car Jane just smiled.

"Hey!" Lisbon slapped him playfully "whatcha looking at."

"You" He replied with a dazed smile on his face. "You know you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever met and will ever meet." Teresa just stared back not quiet knowing what to say, while trying to hide the blush that dared to creep up to her cheeks.

"Hahaha whatever you say Jane." She went to dig through her bag and grab the dog leash when Jane stopped her, his hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm serious Teresa. I mean every word that I said. You are stunning, and don't you forget that."

"Well how could I possibly with you around to constantly remind me." She rolled her eyes and laughed all the time undermining the seriousness of that statement and what It meant for him to say that to her.

* * *

><p>Once they got to the shelter Windsor was already waiting for them in the lobby. He instantly recognized Lisbon and wagged his tail, tongue fully lolling out of his mouth. Lisbon didn't even hear the guy behind the counter as she went straight over and clipped her new leash on collar on him, while Jane paid and took care of final paperwork.<p>

"So this is the famous Windsor who has been stealing my girls' heart huh?" Jane bent down to scratch his head behind the ears.

"Oh so I'm your girl now?" Jane almost burst out laughing at the incredulous look that plastered to her face.

"Well only if you say so." Teresa thought it over for a second.

"Fine, but only if you promise to never call me your girl. You know how I feel about that kind of stuff."

"Deal!" Jane said triumphantly as he looked towards the guy at the counter. Who in return looked at him like he had three eyes and an extra nose.

Windsor practically dragged them to the car as if he knew where they were going.

"Woah boy!" Jane chuckled. "You have the rest of your life to enjoy yourself, no need to hurry." Lisbon just rolled her eyes inwardly and hopped in the car.

The whole ride there Windsor was sticking his head out the window, tongue lolling despite the seatbelt harness that held him in safely. That was the one thing Lisbon was adamant about. She didn't want to take the chance that something could happen so she went out and bought one earlier that day.

"Well were here!" Lisbon unbuckled Windsor and let him out of the car walking towards the gate to the park. Jane watched from a distance loving how domestic it felt; even if it was only a dog.

As Lisbon and Jane sat on the bench talking Windsor ran around trying to get a sniff on every dog he possibly could. The sight of it made Lisbon all warm and fuzzy in the heart. She had owned him for less than two hours and he had her wrapped around his little paws. Good grief this dog was going to be the death of her.

"So how was the date with Stephanie?" Lisbon eyed him. "Good I suppose?"

Jane internally laughed at her form of questioning "What? Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Lisbon scoffed at the idea. Her jealous of Jane? Preposterous!

"Ha! You only wish." Jane just laughed even more and bent in towards her lips so close she could feel his breath on her cheek and the smell of cinnamon.

"Well I won't deny that." His lips just brushed ever so lightly against hers. Suddenly Jane ears were filled with a loud shriek just in time for him to feel cold water splatter all over his clothes. Him and Lisbon pulled apart with shock and looked over. Low and behold there in all his glory was Windsor soaking wet shivering at their feet.

Lisbon gasped in shock "Oh baby, come here. Come to mamma." Lisbon crouched down and opened her arms for him. He ran into her arms still shaking and squirming. "Jane I think we should go home now. Windsor's so old I'm afraid he may catch a cold. We should go and dry him up so that he'll be able to come with us later."

Jane couldn't believe it he had come this close to kissing her then Windsor came in, wet and shaking like a leaf. He was even more astonished when he heard Lisbon call him baby. If he didn't know her better he would have been offended, I mean she didn't give him any pet names let alone baby.

"Alright then, come on baby" He winked over at Lisbon and she just scoffed. Jane picked up Windsor and carried him to the car while Lisbon grabbed a spare beach towel and started to rub him down. By the time they got back he was a tad better but was still shaking a tad and was still wet to the bone. Jane again carried him up to Lisbon's room and Kaili yelped as she saw them bust through the door. It was like ER but with a dog. Standing there disgusted gaping at the wet ball of hair.

"What on earth is that mutt doing here?!"

Jane and Lisbon just ignored her and gave her the stink eye telling her to shush as they rushed into the bathroom. Jane held Windsor while Lisbon plugged in the hair dryer and set to work. Within fifteen minutes he was finally dry. Windsor was glancing around happily and wagging his tail completely oblivious to the scare that he gave Lisbon.

"Hey baby. You all right now? Huh? Oh you cutie patootie!" Jane just looked on slack-jawed. He has never in all his years of knowing Lisbon ever heard her talk with so much adoration towards anything!

"Um excuse me!" Kaili screeched towards them. Geeze she had been trying to get their attention for the past fifteen minutes and to no avail had anything worked. She figured since they were done now she could finally go on and rant about this injustice. "What is a dog doing in my bathroom?!" Lisbon and Jane just looked over in shock. They had been so busy they didn't even notice her.

"Yeah excuse you!" Lisbon spat back as she grabbed Windsor and put him on the ground. Kaili just gasped at what she just heard as Lisbon and Windsor walked out of the room. Kaili looked form them to Jane with a wide eyed expression and Jane just shrugged his shoulders at her and scurried after them.

"Well, ugh! The nerve of that girl! How dare she!" Kaili slammed the door and bumbled on and on about Lisbon as her face just got redder and redder with fury.

* * *

><p>Jane found Lisbon and Windsor by the pool playing an innocent game of tug-o-war. He loved how Lisbon would so easily give in to him letting him win. "So…." He rocked back and forth on his heels and looked around. "You ready to go?"<p>

Lisbon looked down at her watch and gasped. It was already five-o-clock. She was in such a hurry she almost forgot about their previous plans. "Um yeah sure." She looked back as Windsor gnawing on his rope. "Well he doesn't look to worse for the wear to I guess were all ready to go. Just give me a sec to go and change my outfit, and uh you may want to change to." She eyes towards his wet shirt.

Jane looked down at himself and couldn't agree any less. He was a mess. "Okay well, let's meet up at 5:15 in the courtyard huh?"

"Sounds fine with me, see ya then. Say goodbye Windsor." She signaled a wave towards Jane. "Say goodbye to daddy." Before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth Lisbon just froze up. Her face turned a bright pink color and before Jane could say anything she was up the stairs and on her way to change.

Jane met Lisbon in the courtyard at 5:15 just as planned. Windsor even had a little woven jacket on. Jane never pegged Lisbon as one who would dress up her pets. Almost as if she could read his mind she simply said "He's old, I don't want him to catch a cold. Especially after what he went through today." And with that they jumped into the mustang neither saying anything about the daddy comment.

"So where are we going anyways?" They were passing fence line after fence line. Fields filled with horses.

"Hum?" Jane looked at her. "Oh, well were almost there anyways so I guess it's not so much of a surprise anymore. We're going to a polo match." His face switched from the road to hers trying to gauge her reaction. He eased up a bit after he saw a smile spread across her face.

"Patrick Jane, you cease to amaze me. You know that. I have wanted to go to a game but never had the chance to. I've even read up on everything."

"Good! So you tell me everything about it because honestly I don't have a clue. I just thought it would be interesting." Lisbon laughed only Jane would be so adventurous and spontaneous.

Between the second and third chucker they were all served food. The sun was beginning to set ever so slightly and every one was having a blast. There was even a spot for the dogs to play without disturbing any of the polo ponies. Lisbon even though she knew it was perfectly safe kept on glancing towards the designated doggie day care area every so often to check on Windsor.

All the while a cover band was playing a soft song and the horses were given a rest. They players even came by and asked everyone how the evening was going. It felt as if they were at the Hamptons and it felt like one of the best nights Lisbon has ever had in a long time. Having not to worrying about the drama that came with the job or the show. To sit back relax and just have fun with the two most important men in her life.

Yet she felt a nagging in the back of her head. It was all too perfect, her life rarely ever went this smoothly and when it did something was bound to come up and throw a wrench in her plans. But for now Lisbon would just ignore her instincts and have fun.

"Lisbon hey, you okay?" She glanced down and over towards Jane. His hand resting on her thigh as he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Hum? Oh yeah." Jane looked at her with concern but decided not to prod her any more. He just gave her that smile that let her know that whatever happened he'd be in it for the long haul and that everything would be okay.

"By the way that dress looks absolutely stunning on you." Flashing his charming Patrick Jane signature grin towards her. All Lisbon could do was blush furiously and look down at her heels.

**A/N: So this is a little over half the length of my past chapters but hope you liked it anyways. Sorry if it doesn't flow and if Jane and Lisbon seem a little out of character. Just wanted to get this chapter up cause I had some of it done for a while and all of a sudden had a urge to write and finish it. Please review if you liked! **


End file.
